Awaking of the DEVILJINS
by UltimateTruTenFan4Life
Summary: In A Dark Future Consumed By Evil It Is Up To Son Goten To Save The Day...But This Goten Is Not The Goten You Think You Know. This Is DEVILJIN GOTEN, Future Time Patroller, And He Is Here To Save The Day From The Evil Deviljin From Desteoying The Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Fanz I Am Working On a Cool New Story Becuz I Have Just Got Dragon Ball Xeno Verse on PC And I Am Excited About My Cack (Thats The Word People Use For Ur Created Caracter). So I Wanted To Write The Stroy About How He BEcame A Time Patroler In The First Place And His Past Before He Was Summoned By Shing Long.

And Before U Ask NO I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL FINISH AFTER FUTURE! No It Is Not Cancelled Yet I Just Dont Know Wat To Do For The Next Capter So If U Have Ideas Plz Message Me and I Will WErite Them!

This Stroy Does Reference My After Future Universe Tho So Be Prepared For SPOILERZ!

AND PS I KEEP TRYING TO WRITE SAY-INS BUT MY AUTO CORRECT IS MAKING IT SAYINGS YES I KNOW ABOUT IT U DONT NEED 2 TELL ME JUST DEAL WITH IT!

Any Way Here Wwe Go

-UltimateTruTenFan4Life

CHAPTER 1: THA BEGINING

After Planet Vegeta Was Blowed Up By Frezzer The Sayings Who Survived Found A New Planet To Live On. Like Wat The Nameks Did. They Named It New Vegetable And They Lived Happy For A Long Time. By That Time GT Had Ended Many Years Passed And The Earth Was Peaceful But Vegetta Got Lonley For His People So He Fliped Off Bolma And Trunks And The Girl One ANd Said Screw U Guys Im Going Home

So Vegetta Flied to Space And Founded New Vegetable And Lived Happy Among His People Again. But Goku Got Lonley Withouit His Big Rival On Earth So He Wanted To Go With Him Too. So Goku Abandoned His New Son Named Goten (It Was A Different Goten He Had WIth Jenny Not Chi Chi Goku Is Just Bad With Names LOL) And Jenny And Went To New Vegetable Too. Jenny Was Mad But Gohan Sed That He Was Used To His Dad Doing Shit Like This SO Jenny And Goten Moved In With Gohan Who GOt Stuck Paying For The New Gotens Child Welfare Support With His Scholar Money. Chi Chi Had Already Died From Eating Too Many Cheetos So The Other Goten (Who Was Teen By Now) Liveds With Them Too. All In Gohans House.

So The Second Goten Called (Goten Jr) Grew Up With This Bad Environment And Jenny Started 2 Drink A Lot And Beat Him Up SO iT Was Bad. Videl Told Gohan To Kick Her Out And Make Her Stop But Gohan Had Stopped Tranning FOr So Long Jenny Was Able 2 Beat Him In One Punch! (Picture Her Like The One Punch Man Animes) So Vidal And Jenny Foght And Videl Went Into Her Super Devil Form (From The Anime) And Unleashed Her True Powers! Jenny Was No Match So Her Last Resortr Was To Use The Secret Fusion Technique And She Took Off One Earring And Slaped It Onto Videl's Ear And Fused Them Together! Now Jenny Became A Super Deviljin And Since Goten Jr Was His SOn It Meant He Inheriuted The Deviljin Powers Too...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG YOU GUYS R SUCH DUMBEES! I Had Alot Of Peeple Email Ne Last Chapter That Goten Jr Couldn't Inhiret The Deviljin Powers Of The Fusion Because He Was Already Born And Yelling At Me That Genetics Dont Work That Way. WELL U KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT? FAK U! People In Reel Lifr Also Cant Shoot Light Beans Or Turn There Hairs Gold But U Don't Complain To Aquila Toriamos About That Do U? THATS WHAT I THOUGHT! Now Shat Up And Enjoy Tha Story!

-UltimateTruTenFan4Life

CHAPTER 2: THA RECKONING

So After Jendel (Jenny And Videl In Earrings Fusion Remember) Left The Son House Goten And Goten Jr Were Scared...She Had Tha Power To Destory The Whole World Now But There Dad Was Gone And Vwgetta Too And Gohan Was Too Weak To Help! Goten 1 Said Lets Get My Boyfrend Trunks He Will Help Because They Can Fuse Too But Goten 2 Said That Fusion Kind Would Not Be Enough. But Jendel Took Tha Earrings So How Else Can They Stop Her?

Goten 2 Sed He Suddenly Learned The Secret To Fusion When His New Deviljin Powers Just Awaken. It Is A Similar Fusion That Can Only Be Done By Deviljins. But Because He And Goten 1 Are Brothers And Both Half Sayings They Can Do It In The Permanent Way Too With A Special Ritual Since Goten Jr Is Deviljin. They NEed A Witness Tho So They Go Get Trunks Anyways. Goten 1 Says Wat About My Brother Gohan But Goten Jr Says Leave Him Behind Becuz He Is Too Weak And Would Probably Die If He Came. SO THey Go To The Capsule Corp And Get Trunks

Then They Go Fly To A Secret Cave...Inside Is An Altar With A Statue That Looks Like Sting Long The Dragon But Is Dark Purple And Red Not Green. There Is Also A Evil Pentagon Mark On The floor Goten 2 Says They Need To Cut Them Selfs In The Wrist And Drip There Blood Into The Dish While Trunks Chants The Spell. Goten 1 and 2 Drip The Blood And The Pentagon Glows Deep Red...Suddenly There Is A Dark Red Flash And The Two Gotens Are Replaced By One Goten! Trunks Sez who Are U and He Sez Im No Longer Goten Or Goten...My Name Is GOTEN! Trunks Gasp!

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!


	3. Chapter 3

WHY DO U PEOPLE COMPLAIN AT EVER YTHING! Yes I Decided Videl Is Deviljin Which Is My New Race Ok? Her Name Is Devil Speeled Backwards AND Her Dad Is Mr Satan So She Was Secretly A Deviljin BUT Not Evil. That is Why Pan Waz So Strong Because She Was 1/4 Saying But HALF DEVILJIN. BUT VIDEAL WAS NOT BAD! JENNY Is The Main One In The Fusion Doing Bad Stuffs Now She Has Deviljin Powers! Pay Attention Nexttime Before U Complain...

-UltimateTruTenFan4Life

CHAPTER 3: Beginning Of Tha End

The Dark Fusion Power Has Created A NEw Goten. He Looks Like A Super Saying 4 With The Monkey Fur OnHis Chest And Tail But He Has No Aura So He Is Not Even Powered this Is Just his Normal Form. ON his Back Are Two Devil Wings From His Deviljin Blood. The New Goten Is Half Saying And Half Deviljin Now...He Sez In A Cool Dark Voice "I Lost My Humanity But Not...MY JUSTICE!" And Powers Up! Trunks Is Socked When Goten Flys Away Saying He Will Stop Jendel From Destorying The Earth.

Mean While Jendel Is Blowing Up East City And Drinking Peoples Blood Like A Vampire, Because She Is A Full Deviljin Now. Goten Comes And Says I WILL STOP YOU MOM! But He Is No Match For Her Dark Powers And Also Is Distracted By Her Big Boobies..."Now I Know Why Dad Liked You" He Says Sarcasictally And Gets Up Bloody But Still Strong! Jendel Just Smacks Him Into A Building...Its Like When Fat Boo Fought Gotenks In Tha Anime He Is Losing So Bad. JENDEL spits On Him And Sez "U R 2 Weak, Go Home Loser" And Doesn't Kill Him...

Goten Sez He Needs To Get Even Stronger Sone How...Trunks Sez If Only Our Dads Were Here And Goten Gets An Idea! They Will Fly To New Vegetable And Get There Dads To Train Them So They Can Defeat Jendel Once And For All. Trunks Says He Will Get His Mom To Make A Space Ship But Goten Says No Need And Scoops Trunks Like A Princess And Flies Into Space With Him! Next Stop Is New Planet Vegetable, Stay Tooned For Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

I Been Gone A While And Cum Back 2 See More Complains... *Sai* U Gaes R Dumb. U Say Goten n Trucks Can Not Breath In Space And Get 2 New Vegettable So Fast But Vegetta Do It In Tha Anime In He Super Saying Training In Space Without Breath...Also Goten Become A Deviljin Now And Have Super Speeds And Can Make Barrier For Turnks 2 Breath Also. Why Not Shut Up And Enjoy The Stroy Idiots?

-UltimateTruTenFan4Life

CHAPTER 4: Tha Trainening

Deviljin Goten And He Half-Boyfrend Trunks Finnaly Arrive On Planet New Vegetable In Search Of There Dads. Trunks Say "Wow It Look Peacefull" Compare To How Bad Earth Is Now With Jendel On Rammpage. Goten Breath In Deep And Say "I Feel Deep Connections Here, Like I Finally Come Home" Which Proove His Saying Blood Still Strong And He Has Not Become Full Deviljin Yet. But Trunks Worry By The Look In His Eye...Will Goten Be Strong Enuff 2 Not Get Taked Over By His New Dark Powers?

They Walk Around And Find Tha Village And Ask If Someone Know People Call Gokou or Vegetta. But Every1 Shake There Head...How Can This Be? Goten Say. He Knowed His Dads Left To Cum 2 This Planet But No One Have Herd Of There Names? Just Then A Dark Shadow Appear And Say In Strangley Familiar Voice "Looking 4 Me?" Goten And Trunk Gasps...

"Vegeto?!" "Gogetta?!" They Say At Same Time.

The Man Shake His Head With A Small Smile. "No My Sons I Perfect A New Kind Of Fusion On This Planet...It Combine Aspect Of Both Pottara And Dance Forms, A Permanent Fuse That Can Only Be Done By Two Saying With Very Strong Bond And Great Power. I Am Now Call Vokarotta." Vokarotta Look Like Vegeto With Hair More Close To Goku Hair, Wearing A Tribal Saying Armor. His Eyes Fearce Like Vegetta But His Gentle Smile So Much Like Goku. Truly He Have Become...Vokarrota.

"But I Have Cum Far 2 Trane With U, Dad...Can U Still Help Me?"

"Yes Becaus I Am Still Ur Dad, And Trunks Dad To. We Can Read Ur Emotion And Sense That Earth Is In Great Perils...But I Like My New Life Here So I Will Not Com Back With U."

"I Understan..." Goten Say With A Sad Smile.

"But Since It Is My Fault Jenny Become So Out Of Control Since I Am Not There To Bitch Slap Her In Place, I Will Take Responsability And Trane U So U May Defeat Her. But Be Warned, Her Deviljin Powers Are Strong...U Will Hav 2 Endure A Great Difficult Training 2 Become Stronger And Kill Her. R U Prepared?"

Goten Nod. Trunks Nod Too, Even Though He Is Less Important.

There Great Traning Day Is About 2 Begin...Next Time On Dragon Ball Deviljin!


End file.
